Sueño
by scienceFragile
Summary: -Hey, Shunsuke. – murmuró sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía. - ¿Jugamos ? -¿E-eh? -A los amantes. / YAOI / Shunsuke x Yuuichi. / Shota. HARD.


**Re: Kinder – Sueño. **

_**Capítulo único. **_

"_¡Incluso si yo renaciera como princesa, y tú como príncipe, ya es demasiado tarde para salvarme!" _

Las palabras de Yuuichi seguían taladrándome la cabeza, noche y día. La noche que perdí a Yuuichi tomé una decisión. De grande, sería un hombre amable, no como los Mizuoka, tampoco como papá, y mucho menos como mamá.

_Shuuuuunsukee. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has venido hoy a la escuela? _

_Heeeeey. S-H-U-N-S-U-K-E. _

_Bueno, ¡Me da igual! ¡Le diré a Ryou que no te de más de sus dulces! _

Esos eran mensajes de Sayaka, ya eran las 9 de la mañana, y me los mandó a las 7. Es cierto que hoy falté al colegio, y es que no me siento en condiciones de ir.

Aunque ya han pasado siete años de la perdida de Yuuichi… algo en mi sigue doliendo. Culpa, culpa por no haber podido detenerlo, o simplemente de no ser capaz de conocerlo antes de todo ese desastre… de poder haber sido su amigo.

Ya tengo 16 años. Soy bastante mayor, y a causa de que he crecido me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Yuuichi. De que lo amé, y lo sigo amando. Como daría todo lo que tengo, para poder cumplir nuestra promesa…

Cada vez que llega esta fecha, primavera, en que las flores de cerezo florecen este vacío empieza a consumirme…

"_¡La próxima vamos a ver las flores de cerezo juntos!"_

"_Si… Me encantaría." _

Mis ojos se humedecieron, y solo enterré mi cara en la almohada. No tenía ganas de levantarme, ya había faltado al colegio y como estaba emancipado por lo de la muerte de mis padres, no tenía a nadie que me regañase por estar todo el día en la cama.

Lentamente sentiste como se te adormilaba el cuerpo, y dejaste caer unas pequeñas lágrimas antes de caer dormido sobre el desorden de tu cama.

-Yuuichi…

-¿Qué pasa, Shunsuke? ~

-¿¡EH!? – Nonono, eso no podía ser verdad. ¿¡Ese chico sentado en tu cama era Yuuichi!? Del susto gateaste de espaldas hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared.

-Eeeh ~ - El chico que era idéntico a al Mizuoka, gateó hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre ti – Puede ser… - susurró en tu oreja. - ¿Qué no me recuerdes… _Shunsuke~? _

Rápidamente el color se te subió a la cara. Yuuichi, aquel chico juguetón y sádico que te había atrapado en ese juego a muerte junto con tus amigos, aquél del que estabas profundamente enamorado, estaba aquí. Sobre ti. Lamiendo tu oreja y jadeando en ella.

-¡Y-Yuuichi, para! – le apartaste, y él te miró aburrido, haciendo un mohín.

-No seas aburrido.

-¡P-Pero! ¡Estás aquí! – le agarraste de los hombros, aprentándole ligeramente, mientras de mirabas de arriba abajo. Ese cabello marrón revoltoso, esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules, su remera a rayas roja y naranja, y ese enterito jardinero con uno de sus tirantes cayéndole del hombro izquierdo… - ¡Y no has cambiado en nada!

No lo podías creer. ¡Es el Yuuichi de aquel entonces!

-Bueno, verás.~ – se tiró hacia adelante abrazándote el torso, y restregando su cara en él - ¡Me aburría mucho solo en medio de esa oscuridad! Lo único que podía hacer era observar como todos pasaban frente a mi sin darme una pisca de atención. ¡Como si no existiera!

-¿Oscuridad…? – por alguna razón eso te descolocó. ¿Podría ser que Yuuichi… no haya alcanzado el Nirvana? Inconscientemente le tomaste del rostro y le acercaste al tuyo, observando como Yuuichi abría los ojos y se sonrojaba levemente.

_Es la primera vez que lo veo sonrojado. Qué lindo… _

Sentiste como el pequeño se removió, rozando con su trasero tu miembro, haciéndote soltar un chillido.

-N-No te muevas.

-Ehh ~ ¿Por qué ~? – respondió juguetón, esa pisca de vergüenza que tenía se le fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, e intencionalmente empezó a rozarse contra tu entrepierna, que rápidamente se puso dura.

Sentiste como Yuuichi se tensó al sentirla, porque se quedó quieto y su cara tomó color. _Después de todo, el sigue siendo un niño, _pensaste. Y es cierto que el menor no había crecido ni un centímetro en estos siete años…

-¡…! – Abriste grande los ojos al sentir como el infante con su mano comenzó a acariciar por sobre la tela de tu pantalón tu glande, con movimientos lentos y tortuosos. – A-ah.

-Hey, Shunsuke. – murmuró sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía. - ¿Jugamos~?

-¿E-eh?

-A los amantes.

Al momento de decir eso, se bajó de tu regazo y se acomodó entre él, abriendo tu pantalón, y sacando a vista la gran erección que tenías. Con uno de sus dedos recorrió toda tu extensión, de la base a la punta, donde acarició haciendo círculos con los dedos, para luego agarrarla firmemente y empezar a bombear de arriba abajo.

-¡Y-Yuui…chi! ¿Qué e-estás haciendo? – jadeabas ¡Esto se sentía terriblemente bien! Mejor que cuando lo hacías tu solo. El pequeño solo te miró examinándote con esos grandes ojos azules, y al deducir que tus jadeos eran porque la sensación te gustaba, sonrió.

-Mi papá tenía muchos vídeos pornos tirados por ahí. Vi en uno que una chica hacía esto. – al momento de decir esas palabras, bajó su cabeza cerca del glande, soplándole encima. – Y por lo que veo, te gusta, Shunsuke ~

Pegaste un brinco al sentir el viento frío, y dejaste salir un gemido altísimo cuando Yuuichi lamió la cabeza de tu pene, haciendo círculos alrededor de ella. Sopló sobre ella apropósito, y rió al ver cómo te quejabas por el frío. Y, sin perder más tiempo, lamió de nuevo, pero esta vez desde la base a la cabeza, probándolo.

Repitió esa acción un par de beses, hasta que sin aviso metió la mitad de tu erección en su boca, sacándote otro gemido estrepitoso. Como Yuuichi aún tenía su cuerpo de niño, su boca también era pequeña, por ende ni la mitad del largo de tu entrepierna cubría, pero compensó eso con sus manos. Ahora Yuuichi chupaba y acariciaba con su lengua la mitad del glande, y masajeaba con sus manos la base que quedaba fuera de su alcance.

-Yuuichi… - suspiraste, enredando tus dedos en el sedoso cabello del pequeño, el cual respondió con un gemido ahogado contra tu pene. El Pequeño Yuu soltaba también pequeños gemidos y sonidos húmedos que hacían vibrar tu erección caliente, que palpitaba.

Cuando te sentiste cerca de terminar agarraste con fuerza la cabeza de Yuuichi, y empujaste fuerte tu pene en la boca del menor, haciendo que milagrosamente el pequeño se tragara toda su extensión.

-¡Yuuichi! – arqueaste la espalda y tiraste tu cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como liberabas toda tu leche caliente en la boca del infante. Inmediatamente el pequeño hizo un sonido de queja, y sacó tu pene de su boca, tosiendo y respirando agitado. Tenía tu semen esparcido por los alrededores de su boca, e incluso en la cara y ropa.

Le agarraste e hiciste que se sentara en tu regazo, justo encima de tu entrepierna que volvía a la vida y lo abrazaste.

-Lo siento, creo que me precipite. – le dijiste acariciando sus cabellos y viendo como poco a poco empezaba a respirar normal.

-Precipitarse es poco. ¡Casi me ahogo! – el pequeño se llevó una mano al cuello. La garganta le había quedado dolida, todavía ni podía creer que había podido entrar todo el pene de Shunsuke en su boca.

-Mmn… - Shunsuke agarró de las caderas al pequeño Mizuoka, y rozó su trasero contra su pene, que ya estaba de nuevo alzado y decidido a dar batalla. Luego llevó una de sus manos al miembro de Yuuichi, haciendo que este gimiera. – Pero yo pienso que te gustó. Mira, también estas duro.

-Bueno… eso es por tu culpa, S-Shunsuke… - gimió al sentir como le acariciabas por encima del enterito, de forma lenta y tortuosa, así como él había hecho primero contigo.

-Yuu, quítate la ropa.

No esperaste mucho, y le ayudaste a hacerlo. En tiempo record el pequeño ya se encontraba desnudo, sentado sobre tu erección palpitante. Tú le agarrabas por las caderas, y te meneabas, ocasionando que sus penes se tocaran entre sí, haciendo gemir al pequeño y sacándote jadeos.

Sin poder aguantar mucho más, llevaste una de tus manos al trasero redondo del pequeño, acariciando con un dedo su ano, formando una línea, haciendo círculos sobre él, pero sin meter tu dedo dentro. Y la otra mano la llevaste a la erección del menor, acariciándola lento, haciendo que Yuuichi se retorciera de placer sobre si, gimiendo y jadeando como loco.

Al notar a Yuuichi entretenido, metiste el dedo juguetón en su entrada, que estaba terriblemente apretada, pero el pequeño ni cuenta se dio de ello. Lo metiste y sacaste lento, y al notar como entraba con más facilidad fuiste aumentando el ritmo. Al meter el segundo Yuuichi lo notó, soltando un gemido de dolor, pero rápidamente acariciaste su miembro y le besaste las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

Con los dos dedos empezaste a hacer movimientos de tijera, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, también metiéndolos y sacándolos rápidamente de la entrada del menor que se retorcía de placer sobre tus brazos, gritando tu nombre.

-¡Shunsuke! – gritó cuando metiste el tercer dedo, y se corrió en tu mano. Pero rápidamente volvió a estar duro por las constantes caricias que le dabas. Con los tres dedos dentro los metías y sacabas, abriéndolos y preparando muy bien la entrada, notaste que los dedos ya tenían total libertad dentro del agujero del menor.

Rápidamente tomaste tu pene y lo colocaste en el ano del menor, frotándolo contra este, pero sin meterlo.

-Yuuichi, ¿Puedo meterla? – le susurraste al oído, besándole el mismo, bajando al delicado cuello del infante, dejando marcas y chupones.

-¡Sí! ¡S-Sí! – gimió por las atenciones, y no te hiciste el de rogar. Rápidamente arremetiste contra Yuuichi, quién soltó un grito de completo placer. - ¡A-Ahh!

-Joder… - jadeaste. Agarraste fuertemente las caderas del menor, y comenzaste a levantarlo y dejarlo caer de golpe a gran velocidad. Yuuichi gemía recostado en tu hombro, una mano te apretaba fuertemente el hombro, y la con la otra se masturbaba él mismo.

Una de tus manos fue al pecho del menor, rosando esos botoncitos rosas, lo cual hizo que Yuuichi se estremeciera de completo placer. Las estocadas parecían no tener fin, los dos se acariciaban, y en la habitación los sonidos húmedos hacían eco. Gemidos, gritos y jadeos hacían una sinfonía que los dos no querían que terminara.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, Shunsuke empezó a sentir como llegaba al orgasmo, pero Yuuichi se le adelantó.

-¡S-Shunsuke! – gritó este al descargar toda su esencia caliente en la remera del mayor y en su propio pecho. Inconscientemente apretó las paredes de su entrada, haciendo que Shunsuke llegará al séptimo cielo del placer.

-¡A-AH! – gemiste y soltaste todo tu semen dentro del infante. Al momento de terminar te tiraste de espaldas en la cama, y Yuuichi cayó encima de ti. Los dos estaban exhaustos, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus corazones estaban a mil.

El interior de Yuuichi se sentía tan bien que no querías salir de él, pero cuando empezaste a notar que te estabas por quedar dormido, saliste de él, y lo abrazaste fuertemente.

-Shunsuke… - dijo él, mirándote con esa inocente mirada infantil como solo un niño puede hacer, y te sonrió. –Te amo, mi príncipe.

-Yo… - tus ojos se empezaron a aguar. Recién habías caído en la cuenta de la situación. - ¡También te amo Yuuichi! ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a irte!

-¡Eso no es posible~! – dijo de repente Yuu, sentándose en la cama. – _Aún si yo renaciera como una princesa, y tú como un príncipe, es demasiado tarde para salvarme. _

-¿Q-Qué? ¡No! – intentaste agarrar a Yuuichi, pero este cada vez se alejaba más y más de ti. - ¡Yuuichi! ¡No quiero dejarte otra vez! ¡YUUICHI! Por favor…

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por tus ojos, y solo observaste como Yuu te sonreía, y se apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza. Esa misma pistola que habían encontrado en el suelo de la estación de policías hace mucho.

_-Yo realmente espero renacer como tu princesa, Shunsuke. _

-¡NO! ¡Yuuichi!

-¡YUUICHI!

_-Bye bye. _

…

-¡Yuuichi! – Te levantaste se un salto de la cama, sin entender nada. -¿Eh? ¿Un sueño? – miraste a tu alrededor. Todo seguía igual que cuando te dormiste. Inmediatamente sentiste un vacío al enterarte de que todo lo que había pasado no había sido más que no solo un sueño…

Suspiraste y te tiraste con todo en la cama, sentándote de mala gana. Te llevaste las manos a la cabeza, y te las pasaste por tus negros cabellos, estirándolos sin estirar realmente.

-Pero qué rayos pasa conmigo…

Y es que Shunsuke prometió ser un adulto amable en honor a Yuuichi, pero soñar cosas como esas… ya no sabía si eso estaba bien o mal.

Pero, muy dentro de su ser, Shunsuke amo esos pocos minutos de felicidad soñada que pasó con su querido y amado Yuuichi Mizuoka.

.

.

_**-Fin.**_

* * *

_**Woooolas. **_

Soy la primera que publica un fanfic de Re: Kinder en español... omg. Me siento especial *corazón*

Pues, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
